robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Helloher/Archive 1
Welcome to Robot Wars Wiki! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the Robot Wars: Arenas of Destruction page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Bored? The Job List has the list of ongoing projects to help with, as well as pages badly in need of edits. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- Toon Ganondorf (Talk) 13:04, August 28, 2009 Hey Thanks for your contributions, its great to have literate users. As the generic welcome said, the Job List is a great place to head, and I thought I'd offer to make you a signiature. I can make colours different like mine, if you want. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 13:22, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Thank you very much for your welcome, and the signature would be much appreciated. I would like the name in the green that you are using and the tc in the yellow, if that is alright. Thanks again for the kind welcome, and I shall get down to the job list now and have a look. :You don't have to create a new header, only for new conversations. Ok, here you go. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 13:46, 28 August 2009 (UTC) 'Helloher (talk) If you like that, go to the top corner of your screen, paste the formula here Helloher (talk) and tick the box Custom Signiature. You'll be right after that. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 13:46, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks a bundle, its really good. --'Helloher (talk) 13:50, 28 August 2009 (UTC) ::Don't forget to sign your comments though, its very irritating otherwise. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 13:50, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :::I'll try not to forget in the future --'Helloher (talk) 13:56, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Re: Templates Hmmm. Why do you need a template for those? I'm just curious. If you really want one, I'll make one for you. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 23:15, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :Oh I see. Good idea, but I'm not sure it would work. Perhaps a table on the actual article would be more appropriate. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 09:43, September 6, 2009 (UTC) ::The help pages are not helpful, ignore them. Its hard to explain...I may just do it later, but look at one of the tables on Thrown Out of the Arena. Change the different headings, which are beside each of the !. Then for each heading, add a | and the information directly beside it. If thats too hard, I'll give you a hand. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 09:51, September 6, 2009 (UTC) |} Because you are removing this from the table. If you have Rich Text Editor on, turn it off. Under Preferences, under editing, untick the box. Team Chaos is excellent, well done. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 21:50, September 6, 2009 (UTC) :If Rich Text Editor is turned off, you should see the table as a series of formulas. The |} goes at the very bottom of the table. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 21:12, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Re: Categories Shouldn't your "Football only competitors" category be called "Robotic Soccer only" competitors or "Soccer only competitors" as this was what it was called on the show.--DevilboyScooby 19:57, September 11, 2009 (UTC) :Good Point. I'll see what I can do. 'Helloher (talk) 19:58, September 11, 2009 (UTC) New Blood Heat A That was truly excellent. Keep up the good work. Toon Ganondorf (t ''' 23:22, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Delldog hey you i wrote the article about delldog but i dont know how i put in the informations about the weight and stuff. i wanted to ask you if you may would edit this page with those missing informations. thy can be found on this page: http://www.delldog.com/Delldog-100-Kg.171.0.html greetings from germany :) Edits I can't imagine how hard you're working, but you deserve these. Well done. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 23:51, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Delldog Thanks for editing the delldogsite :) i`m sorry that it was incomplete but it was my first article. Categories Would you help me roll out some new categories? Robots that debuted in Series 1....Robots that debuted in Extreme 2, Robots that fought in Series 7 only. It goes for every robot, but don't count Bodyhammer as Pussycat debuting in Series 1. Thanks. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 05:34, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Promotion Apologies that it slipped my mind yesterday, but I have now granted you your well deserved rollback powers. Congratulations. Christophee (talk) 13:30, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks, now to see if there's anything to revert. '''Helloher (talk) 16:56, September 28, 2009 (UTC) pictures I've just found a good lot. I've pu them here for reference. http://members.lycos.nl/rwnl1/images/action-pics/0162.jpg http://www.litewav.com/combat/mouse/catalog/rwukpics.shtml Congratulations on your Promotion I hope you do the Wikia proud. I really have nothing else to say, except good luck. CBFan (talk) 19:18, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Picnic Attack Evening Helloher. I now know that you and this user are friends in real life, and that you are from the same area on the same internet provider. I believe that you should therefore stop your friend from contributing to votes, as you have 2 votes in things such as the Series 8, which means that the two of you had an unfair advantage in this. Its too late to stop it, but I will ask you to stop your friend from voting on things you have already voted on. I hope you take this as my warning. Congratulations on your promotion. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 12:24, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Razer Great edits there. Thanks. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 05:45, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Topbot Not that I'm telling you to change your decision, but Topbot's weapon only broke off from an impact from The Executioner's vertical spinning weapon. Therefore, your reasoning is hardly iron-clad. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 10:38, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Wild Thing I was just about to put Wild Thing on the job list, well done. :Thanks. I'll do Series 4 soon, either later today or tomorrow. Wild Thing Do wild thing!!!! Killer Carrot Can you fix the Killer Carrot Page as i think I made a list or something.SquirrelMonkey Could you make a user box for the potential of armordrillo and that my favourite robot is crusader 2SquirrelMonkey Merlin Can you ask Alan Young if Merlin actually entered a qualifier and if so, who it lost to? 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 09:04, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Chipper Monkey. Basenji and Rigby were built by the same team, Team Chippermonkey, so named because that was the name of the middleweight robot they put on Battlebots, which narrowly lost to a robot from the same team as The Combat Robot Hall of Fame robot Ziggo 22:03, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :Actually Rigby was a loaner 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 04:25, November 8, 2009 (UTC) ::It may have been that Team Chippermonkey controlled Rigby. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 08:20, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Gravedigger :It was gravedigger that I remember seeing as a brown wedge. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/robotwars/images/e/e8/Plain_gravedigger.jpg-'SquirrelMonkey (talk)' 11:47, November 8, 2009 (UTC) ::404, Not Found ManUCrazy 16:10, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Is there any other way I can contact you e.g email?--'SquirrelMonkey (talk)' 15:54, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Kick Robut Can you add this to undefeated robots.-'SquirrelMonkey (talk)' 16:32, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Robot Arena 2 I just made a Chroma replica!!!--'SquirrelMonkey (talk)' 18:05, November 10, 2009 (UTC) techno games I can't find a good picture, http://technogames.wikia.com/wiki/Techno_Games_Wiki --'SquirrelMonkey (talk)' 18:45, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :Wow..... Thor!!!! http://www.youtube.com/user/velocirippa#p/f/1/0tqkA-HZZE0